


Google's Predicament

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [65]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing is a Little Shit, Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Google is Distressed, Just Add Kittens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Google has a bit of an ah...issue, and Bing is an absolute little shit who is no help.





	Google's Predicament

Bing was sitting in his room, fiddling with Google’s Twitter bird with a screwdriver between his teeth and his shades long discarded. Something was up with the thing’s voice box – its chirps kept coming out staticky and distorted. He made a mental note to check the others’ too. He was just peeling back the synthetic skin and feathers when he got the call, ‘Business’ by Eminem blasting out of his speakers and making his whole body vibrate.

“ _Whaa!_ ” Bing let out a startled screech, nearly falling out of his chair and accidentally throwing the powered-off bird into the air. He scrambled to catch it before answering, muttering under his breath. “Note to self: adjust volume – Hey, Google. What’s up?”

_“Bing I can’t move.”_

Bing nearly dropped the bird, screwdriver finally falling from his mouth. “Wait _what?!_ Google, are you okay, did you glitch again, hold on I’m coming!”

He hung up before Google could say another word, scrambling out of his chair and bolting out of his room. He tore through the halls of the manor, first checking the Google office. He paused, brow furrowing and tilting his head when all three extensions glanced up at him, each wearing mildly annoyed expressions. “Wait but – if you’re working then –” he backed slowly out of the office. “I’ll be right back.”

He took off again, racing down the stairs two at a time (and nearly falling over _several_ times). He skidded to a halt in the living area when he spotted Google sitting on the couch, his cheeks oddly dusted a light blue. “Google! What’s wrong, man, you said you couldn’t move but your extensions are working fine, what –”

He cut himself off when Google raised a finger to his lips. Bing opened and closed his mouth a few times, then Google gestured for him to come around the couch. Bing obeyed, core stuttering slightly with concern. “Google, please, I – _oh._ ”

He stopped at the sight of Peggy curled in Google’s lap, purring and sleeping soundly. Google’s face flushed bright blue as he ghosted a hand over her back, and she rolled over, stretching out completely across Google’s legs, her one front paw tucked under her chin. Google blushed a deeper blue, and a wide grin slowly spread across Bing’s face.

Google’s head shot up when a sound not unlike that of a camera’s shutter graced his ears, Bing’s eyes flickering rapidly as he took several pictures. The younger android giggled as his face continued to steadily darken. Google looked _panicked_. “Wait – Bing – please –”

“You can’t expect me to not _not_ take pictures, Googs!” He laughed again. “This is some of the cutest **** I’ve ever seen!” He slapped both hands over his mouth when his censor made Peggy’s purring stutter, shifting in Google’s lap as both androids froze. “… _Sorry_.”

Google’s core whirred in distress, giving Bing an equally distressed look. “Bing please, this is not helping, I have so much work to do but I don’t want to wake her up, I –” His hand – which had lightly been stroking Peggy’s soft belly – suddenly found itself in her clutches, her one front leg wrapped around his wrist and her face nuzzled against his palm. He gave Bing another wide-eyed frantic look, eyes flashing, and Bing just snickered, taking several more pictures before patting his shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re screwed, man. My advice: come to terms with and adjust yourself to your new life as her bed. You’re gonna be here a while. Kittens sleep 80% of the day if I’m not mistaken.” He winked, then walked off, heading back to his room and already messaging Chase as he went. He completely ignored Google’s hushed calls of his name, just spun on his heel and blew him a kiss before he rounded the corner and Google was no longer in his sights.

And when Bim poked his head in his room later to ask why Google was bright blue and freaking out on the couch, Bing just shook his head and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shorter one, but hey, it's cute as fuck. Anyway, PAY ATTENTION TO THIS NOTE!!!
> 
> Sunday's story will have the MOST warnings I ever have and ever will put on a story! It is going to be very triggering to some, and if you can't read it, that's fine! I'm just giving a head's up, it is dealing with VERY sensitive topics that are uncomfortable even for me, who wrote the damn thing! Just warning you guys, prepare for a BRUTAL one!
> 
> Chit-Chat with me here: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
